


Sunflower

by Darling_Sav



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Sav/pseuds/Darling_Sav
Summary: Patting the space next to her, she begs, "Please, Negan, for me?" Negan knows he can't fight her. Her smile, her eyes in the sun, he can't help but blush.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 18





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> YO! I wrote this because i feel like there isn't enough fluffy Negan fan fiction so here's for those who feel the same. Feedback is always welcomed! Enjoy!

"Are you sure you wanna fuckin do this?" Negan grunts. Y/N giggles while their hands intertwine. He doesn't like this stuff. Sunshine and lollipops were never his thing. He surely knew it was hers, though. She sits down on the blanket she spread out for them. Patting the space next to her, she begs, "Please, Negan, for me?" Negan knows he can't fight her. Her smile, her eyes in the sun, he can't help but blush.

"You're so gorgeous," he reminds her. Soft wind blows in her hair. Y/N swats him lightly, a grin grows. He watches her pull food out of the basket. Sandwiches, fruit, and even a couple beers.

It's been awhile since they've had a date. Negan's busy at work as she's busy with family. They've planned something but recent events have filled their schedule. Today was the only free day they could actually share.

Negan plays with her hand. She takes a bite of a sandwich. He notices her holding it up to his lips. She chuckles at his confusion. "Take a damn bite, big boy," she teases. He hates to admit it but he enjoys that nickname. Negan nearly eats the entire thing. She yanks it back with a loud laugh, "Could've bit my fuckin finger!" A wide smile plasters his face.

"You used to be quite the timid girl, Y/N," Negan smirks. "Now you cuss and act like a little me. Am I a bad influence?" Flattening out her dress, she looks him in his hazel eyes. He bites his bottom lip. "I'm taking that as a yes," He boasts.

She lays on his lap, fingers brushing through his short beard. His small grunts filled with pleasure brings so much joy to her. Y/N and Negan haven't been together for long. She's found his vulgar attitude and charming smile very very attractive. He notices her snarky responses and cute face is the reason why he was so inclined to her.

Negan found them staring at trees and the blue sky. Y/N smiles at his focus on the clouds. He pulls her closer, kissing the top of her head. "This is better than I expected," he mindlessly said. Y/N leans up, "So you expected to hate it?" Her eyebrow arched up quizzingly. He shook his head. A little bit of a frown appeared on his lips. She kissed him softly. "I was kidding, this isn't something you do. I think it's even better knowing you enjoy it." Negan kisses back as soft. He searches her eyes to see them dilated.

She remembers how they met. Her 21st birthday at a bar. One him and his best friend, Simon, frequented. Y/N drank before she was legally allowed but it was different. Her first time in a bar and she locked eyes on Negan. He joked around and mistook her kindness as advances. Negan didn't push her or anything. He was definitely interested, though.

Laying side to side, sharing a golden delicious. The smell of summer flowers fill their noses. Y/N stares at Negan. Watching in awe as he breathes. If someone told her she'd be with him, she wouldn't have believed it. "I love you," she blurts. His head immediately turns. Her cheeks blush. This is the first time she's said it. He told her a week ago, said it's okay for her to take her time. A shit eating grin creeps up as he gently holds her face. His kiss is filled with something. She can't put a finger on it. All she knows is that it feels so good.

He sits legs sprawled out, his arms supporting him. Y/N spins and laughs in her dress. Negan had bought it for her right before it got warmer. It matches her perfectly. It's yellow and blue, hints of green. Reminds him of sunflowers. Speaking of sunflowers, he turns his head to look at her garden. Y/N loves gardening. She's made him begin to like it. He stands and walks to a tall one.

"You admiring my flowers?" she wraps her arms around him from behind. He pats her hands. Negan gently reaches for the pedals, "You're one sexy motherfucker." She laughs into his back. His fingers rub it softly. "You're so fuckin gorgeous, don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he whispers lightly. She enjoys it when he does this. He lets go and crouches, "Fuck grass, grass don't know anything." She watches him look up and speak more. Charming even to plants.

It's clear that this one is his favorite. Every time he comes over. He walks into her backyard and talks to it. It has grown taller than the rest. Probably because of him encouraging it. Negan told her that Lucille liked sunflowers. Y/N likes it when he opens up about his deceased wife. He loved her. She finds it sweet.

Y/N sits across from Negan, blowing bubbles into his face. He sips from his beer. "You gonna keep doing that, darling?" he asks, tilting his head. She nods, blowing more. He goes to grab her and she dodges. "You're such a naughty girl, I've changed you for the worst," he chuckles, trying again.

He begins to chase her around. She's faster than him. Dodging him while blowing more. After minutes, he finally tackles her. She lays under his intimidating body. Panting, they smile at each other. Y/N leans up catching his lips. Her arms wrap around his shoulders. Negan's lips trail down to her neck. A gasp releases from her lips when he bites the flesh. He leans up and stares into her eyes. He licks his bottom lip, "I fuckin love you, doll." She doesn't know if he's blushing from running or from her. She nods, "I love you, too, big boy."

His hands travel up her hips. Squeezing softly while kissing her. She moans softly. Her hand rubs his neck. Scratching at him. He groans, she takes it as an opportunity to stick her tongue in his mouth. He pulls apart and kisses her forehead. She whines, watching him sit up. 

Negan grabs his beer and drinks it. She gawks, "That's it? No Negan style of things?" He shakes his head, "No, not today. Thought I'd give you a little taste of your own medicine." She tilts her head. He chuckles, "You left me blue balled several times, I told you I'd get pay back. Now come here and let me hold you." As much as she wanted it, she did deserve it. Y/N crawls to him and sits between his legs. His big arms keep her close.

He whispers in her ear, "I'm so fuckin happy you said it back, my little sunflower." She lays her head on his chest, looking up at him. She pecks his jawline, "I'm glad I did, too. By the way, don't call me your little sunflower again." He laughs, "Oh, I surely will, baby." The sun begins to fall, they plan to sit there till it's outta sight.


End file.
